Never Trust A Fae
by StarlingStorm
Summary: Ivan Braginsky is a hunter that kills the things that go bump in the night, the Unseelie, creatures who prey on humans for their youth and flesh but one night, after saving another victim, Ivan encounters the Seelie Prince...


**Rating/Warnings:** High PG-13/M and warning for slight dubcon

**Summary: **Ivan Braginsky is a hunter that kills the things that go bump in the night,the Unseelie, creatures who prey on humans for their youth and flesh but one night, after saving another victim Ivan encounters the Seelie Prince, and he is one of the most powerful...and dangerous.

**A.N: **Based on the MacKayla Lane novels by Karen Marie Moning!

* * *

><p>Ivan Braginsky never liked the night. Ever since he was a child it had been that way, but now that he knew what actually <em>lurked<em> in the shadows he disliked the night even more. Ivan walked briskly down the sidewalk of 32nd street, making sure to look behind him every few seconds.

Ivan froze when the streetlamp in front of him went out. The warmth of the night was suddenly gone, replaced with a brisk cold that Ivan had prepared for in his knee-length grey military coat and red scarf. His grip on his spear tightened and he slowed his steps as one-by-one the rest of the streetlamps blinked out.

A terrified scream sounded from an alleyway just up ahead. Ivan narrowed his eyes and ran ahead, turning sharply into the alley. His eyes did a quick sweep of the area and there he saw it.

The Unseelie.

The creature had numerous tentacles which were wrapped around a young man who Ivan noticed was struggling but getting weaker by the second. The creature sensed his presence and turned what Ivan guessed was his head. He had no eyes, just boils and pus-filled wounds that dripped on to the dirty pavement.

Ivan remembered clearly the first time he had encountered an Unseelie. It was just four years ago when he had first moved into the city and he had gotten lost on his way home to his new apartment. That was when he saw 'him'.

The Unseelie use 'glamour' to hide their true forms from humans and only he can see them for what they truly are, but at that time, Ivan only saw a beautiful little boy who looked frightened and lost. So he walked across the street without thought and let the little boy take his hand and pull him down a darkened street. Thankfully his future teacher of the Seelie world walked by and killed the Unseelie before Ivan ended up as just another dead body.

"_Sidhe_-seer you will be next!" The creature rasped out.

Ivan barked out a laugh, "The only one dying tonight in this alley will be you, Unseelie!"

Quick as a flash, Ivan rushed forward and stabbed the disgusting Unseelie through what he hoped was the center of his body. The creature let out a hiss of pain and his tentacles immediately lost their grip on the young man who Ivan reached out to catch.

After placing his spear in his backpack, Ivan went over to the young man who he had gently placed down against the alley wall. Ivan crouched down and gazed at widened green eyes.

"You will be fine now, I killed the creature."

"Wha-what was that?" The young man stuttered out.

"That was a creature called an Unseelie. I would be very careful on who you choose to help out now, yes?" Ivan got up and extended a hand down. "Need a hand? I know I have weak legs sometimes after I encounter one of them."

"Toris. My name is Toris." The young man stated with a shaky smile as he took Ivan's hand. "Thank you for saving my life!"

"I'm Ivan." Ivan smiled gently at Toris. "If you run into trouble again, just give me a call at Crimson Florist and I will do my best to come to the rescue."

Toris wrapped his arms around Ivan and gave him a tight hug before pulling back with a smile and turning to leave the alley.

When Ivan exited the alley he noticed with relief the streetlamps had come back on. No more future encounters with the Unseelie tonight it seemed. Strange…usually the Shades would be out when all was dark but he had yet to see one. Not that he wanted to, dreadful things. They only left your clothes and a husk of dehydrated human matter behind after killing you.

Ivan started to head home when his foot caught on something and he tripped lightly. He looked back puzzled. His red scarf lay on the sidewalk. He had tripped over his own scarf. Ivan's hand flew up to his throat and realization hit him full force. Ivan felt his cheeks heat up and he quickly checked to make sure the rest of his clothes were still on.

"Show yourself right now!" Ivan snapped while picking up his scarf.

A giggle sounded from behind him as Ivan straightened back up. His legs started to shake and he felt his own hand travel slowly down his coat and start to undo the sash at his waist.

"You're no fun Vanyaaaa!" A seductive voice said in a sing-song tune.

Ivan spun around, hands clenched tight and eyes narrowed in anger. "Everything is a game to you I suppose?"

Before him stood a young man of nineteen in appearance but who was much, much older in reality. He had golden-blonde hair that was cut in layers and hung just below his nape. Blue eyes the color of the sky stared intently at Ivan behind black-framed glasses. The young man was dressed in a Navy military uniform that Ivan was surprised to see had several pins and medals on his breast. Stolen no doubt…

"I did not!" The young man pouted, pink lips so full and plump that Ivan felt himself lick his own lips in anticipation.

Ivan felt the June night air against his bare thighs before he saw the young man's smirk and he looked down in embarrassment to see his dark slacks in a puddle around his feet. Thankfully boxers were still on.

"Alfred, quit that right now!"

Alfred spun in a circle around Ivan laughing. "Quit what?" Alfred stopped right behind Ivan and Ivan suddenly felt the need to turn and press himself up against Alfred and kiss him deeply.

Alfred Jones was a creature to be feared because Alfred was a Seelie Prince of the Court of the Light. Don't let the 'Court of the Light' part fool you. Although Alfred was not part of the dark Seelie, he was of the Light and they are just as deadly. He was a Fae, and not just any kind of Fae, but one that can kill a human by having sex with them. Alfred, just by being a few feet away from someone could make them strip and come if he wanted to.

"Stop messing with my head!" Ivan gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Dropped something else, _sidhe_-seer?" Alfred commented casually.

Ivan looked down in horror to see his boxers had joined his slacks on the ground.

"St-stop!" Ivan breathed out heavily, face heated with a bright blush that spread down his neck.

Ivan was hot all over now and he wanted Alfred to touch him right now or he might do something drastic. Ivan's thighs were trembling and he felt himself sinking to the ground. It was when Ivan's knees touched the sidewalk that he realized his coat was gone from him and was laid neatly on the ground beneath him. The only thing he had left on him was his black t-shirt.

"Now human, why don't you lie down on your back for me please?" Alfred smirked, blue eyes bright with mirth.

"Over my dead body!" Ivan spat out.

"Now now, Vanya dear, I don't want that!" Alfred said sadly while staring down at Ivan.

"Well that's the only way I ever will lie down for you!" Ivan said angrily. The heat was unbearable and he felt his hand start to creep down between his thighs.

Alfred's eyes flashed with anger and he stared coldly down at Ivan. Ivan's felt the heat vanish completely and he wrenched his hand from out between his legs and collapsed on the sidewalk completely with relief.

"But with that young man you saved just a few minutes ago and then smiled at, you would lie for him!" Alfred screamed while stamping one foot.

Ivan felt dread fill his body. An angry Fae was not wise to be around.

"No Alfred, I don't fuck anyone, but most especially Seelie." Ivan tried to state calmly.

Alfred's nostrils flared and his mouth turned to a frown for a second before all signs of displeasure vanished and was replaced by a wide smile and mischievous eyes.

"We shall see about that human. I won't give up on you!"

Ivan gasped as the heat instantly returned ten-fold and he not only lay down on his back, but even lifted his legs up for the Seelie Prince. Ivan's thoughts were going, his want of escape all but gone. Right now he wanted nothing more than for this beautiful boy with gold hair and sky-blue eyes to take him all.

Alfred placed his cool hands on Ivan's knees and grinned wickedly down at Ivan whose cheeks were a bright cherry red. He leaned down over Ivan slowly while one of his hands fell from Ivan's knee and spread out against his tensed stomach, sliding up under his shirt. Ivan felt his breath halt for a second when bright sunlight flooded the sky. Alfred had transported him away from the city to a faraway place. They were now lying in a field of sunflowers.

"Your favorite…" Alfred whispered with a honey silk voice that caressed Ivan all over.

Ivan turned his head and stared blankly at the tall blooming flower heads for a few seconds but as he felt Alfred begin to trail light kisses up his bare chest and he started to turn his head back, he caught sight of his black backpack. Alfred had transported his backpack. His backpack that held his spear…his spear that killed Seelie….killed Seelie! He was a _sidhe_-seer!

"Alfred!"

Ivan lifted both of his hands which moments ago felt glued to the ground, and slammed them against Alfred's bare chest. Alfred Jones was frozen in time, but only for a few seconds. Ivan scrambled back and collected his clothes and quickly put them on. With his pants halfway up, Alfred unfroze and he watched Ivan dress in silence.

"You are as bad as the Unseelie!"

Alfred smiled. "You wanted me Vanya. I saw into your mind."

Ivan bowed his head. What Alfred said was true…he wanted him as much as any human needs air.

"Don't call me that, Fae." Ivan coldly said, looking back up at Alfred but he averted his eyes when he found Alfred still had yet to dress himself.

Alfred chuckled and with a flash of light, he was back in the Navy military uniform.

"I thought Fae hate to be among humans." Ivan remarked while slipping his backpack on over his coat.

Alfred smirked and brought a finger to his lips. "I don't like them very much, yes, but let's just say I like to piss my father off."

"The Seelie King!" Ivan asked in amazement, violet eyes wide.

Alfred burst into giggles. "Yes! Who else would be my father?" Alfred noticed Ivan's sour look and he stifled his giggles and let his face go to a dark smile. "But we don't exactly get along."

_Alfred Fiori Kirkland!_

Alfred stiffened along with Ivan.

"What was that?" Ivan looked around the sunflower field trying to find the source of the angry voice that echoed in his head.

"That was my father calling me. I need to go." Alfred stated before he left with a flash of light and pop.

Ivan stared dumbly at the empty air where Alfred vanished before anger filled him.

"ALFRED! COME BACK AND TAKE ME HOME!"

Ivan looked around the sunflower field and growled in frustration. He stamped his foot like a child and turned around quickly and then he froze.

Ivan was standing naked in a kitchen, and it wasn't his kitchen. Toris stood in shock before him wearing a yellow apron and holding a fork in one hand with a shattered plate and ruined pasta on the tile floor beneath him.

"Alfred you are DEAD!" Ivan shouted, hands shooting down to cover his privates.

Only a whisper of a giggle echoed in his head.


End file.
